Kingdom hearts: Crystals Story
by Chantel Smith
Summary: Doubts stir in Crystals mind when Vanitas turns up about what Thunders hiding from his sister. It's been a year since she saw Riku and she begins to question the situation. Why won't Thunder let her leave? No one is to be trusted here.
1. Unfaithful

"Do you think he'll ever come back?"

Thunder gave me a perplexed look, but he was clueless as to what I was talking about.

"Who?"

I couldn't blame him for forgetting, it had been almost a year. A long one, you could say. Sighing, I said, " You know," I looked down at the white sandy ground, "Riku"

And even though I wasn't looking at him, I could feel his sky blue eyes scanning me, forging a confronting sentence in his mind.

"Hey, he'll be back soon - that I can pretty much guarantee."

Playfully he nudged me in the shoulder, but my cold mood told him to stop.

It was normal routine. Me and my brother, Thunder, would come to the beach every day. We'd just sit and chat,watching the waves crash onto the shore, the sun setting behind the sea's horizon. Almost everything was perfect- except for one thing.

A piece of the jigsaw was missing, nothing seemed complete any more, because Riku wasn't here.

It pained me, inside-out.

He would wear a white tank top, black jogging bottoms and hiking boots. I would have a white top, black denim jacket, black mini skirt and knee high boots. As you can tell I'm not your stereo typical girl. I'm not a brick wall, just quite quiet and at times harsh.

"Why can't we just, you know, go and find him?" I asked Thunder after a long, uncomfortable moment. He closed his eyes and shook his head in disagreement.

"We can't. It's too dangerous. There's no point interfering with things that don't need be interfered with."

"But-" I tried to speak but her gave me a stern look and continued.

"The best we can do is remain here and hope for his safe return. What would I do if you got hurt?"

His voice was full of tranquillity, yet firm. But my stubborn mind made only his words sound bitter and tasteless, as if he didn't care at all.

"You know what? I would agree with you. Only I turn sixteen in less than a months time. I don't need protecting. I'm quite capable of protecting myself!" As I got up to leave, Thunder called after me, "Crystal, if you won't stay safe for me, at least to do it for Riku. What would he do if anything happened to you?"

I mused on this for a while before coming back to reality. I walked away.


	2. Reasons To Leave

I don't know what's got into me lately. Usually I'm content, nothing would ever bother me. Even if it did bug me, I'd let it slide. But just the length of time Rikus been away has really got to me, I can't let that slide. I walk off my anger across the sandy shores, tinted with the orange radiance of the sun setting. I tuned into the waves melodious sounds, water trickling into a small pond, sea gulls cawing peacefully, really anything to soothe my inner anger. I went to sit next to the pond to focus on it's calming ways when something caught my eye. To my left, by a stone wall twined with plants, was a small hatch. To be honest I'd never seen it before whilst being on the island. It seemed worth exploring and who knows, it may just give me some answers. Slowly, I took a ginger step inside.

Inside, it wasn't something I would call '5 star fantastically beautiful'. 'Interesting,' more like. The brown walls were etched with loads of chalk pictures, graffiti and...

There was a girl from the island, Kairi, sharing a paopu fruit with an boy I'd never seen. Some people say that if two people share one there destinies become intertwined no matter what. From the white etching, all I could see was the boy had spiky hair. I'm sure I've never seen a boy like him before still he just seems so familiar.

"You can leave. I know I won't stop you."

An icy voice sent a bolt of shivers down my spine.

"Who are you? " I questioned, keeping on guard. Darkness flared in front of me to reveal a boy no older than me, wearing a black and red body suit and a helmet with tinted glass, his face hidden from from view.

"Who are you?" I asked again, more potent then before.

He let out an amused laugh, "Please, spare me the dramatic suspense. Although, I do find it mildly amusing." He perched against the wall and considered his words, "Anyway, I do wonder why you continue to stick yourself on this island. There's so much I know your dying to see, and I so many people dying to see your potential."

My eyes widened, "Potential- for what?"

He ignored my comment and continued in his chilling tone, " Didn't you say you wanted to look for someone named Riku? But alas," He slowly paced around me, "Your big brother doesn't approve of that. You know why? It's because he is scared. Scared of the power you could have over him. He isn't really one to be told what to do, especially by little, powerless girls like you."

I let out a shocked gasp. This boy knew so much about me, my brother and Riku that it became scary.

"I'm not a little girl!" I protested. He clicked his fingers, as if I'd just figured out something important.

"Exactly. But does your brother see that? He doesn't see what you and I see. I see potential- a lot of it for something so important that not even your brother would be able to handle it. But you-"

He suddenly stopped speaking.

"But I, what?" I demanded. He summoned a dark flare again and began pacing backwards into it. I couldn't see his eyes, but I could feel them fixed upon me. "Forget what your brother thinks about you. Use your inner power, get some answers and leave. You'll know exactly what I mean. It's about time you learned the truth."

"Wait-" I ran forward but he'd already disappeared.

I was frozen in the spot of mass confusion. My potential? And what power? Yeah my brother can be a bit of a power keeper but I wouldn't want to overrule him. As much as I'd enjoy it, it would be wrong, just wrong. Still, I needed some answers from my brother- that much of the masked boys speech was right. And I can look after myself, I don't need protecting. Nodding in agreement, I began to exit to find some answers and find Riku.


End file.
